This Could Be Anywhere In The World
by Lyrical Logic
Summary: Even without the clothes, sex and fur she can still whisper secrets in light, in card in the Queen of Spades attached to her lips. Slants that cover you and your world and everything you could grow up to be. Jacob, Leah and the spaces inbetween. 2nd POV


This Could Be Anywhere In The World

_Even without the clothes, sex, fur and magical secrecy she can still whisper secrets in light, in card in the Queen of Spades attached to her lips. Slants that cover you and your world and everything you could grow up to be._

Warning- Language, suggestions

Disclaimer- I own nothing

--

"Jake," she begins, "this won't last."

"Mhhmm," you say, you really wish she'd say something else. Something less poignant, less believable.

"No really, Jake. They, they _can't _let me stay with you." She takes a deep breath "They aren't like us, they're something else. Something more than what we are."

You make some non-committal noise about _duh _and _magical powers._

"Not just the powers Jake, the...transformation. They change slower than we do but they're stronger, faster, more agile, more beautiful. But when they are," she reaches for your hand and finds it under the sheets somewhere near her thighs, "they're horrible, all they think is lust. Blood, sex, food, power, you name it they're probably lusting for it. And then they chase you, when they run you feel death in your bones its unequivocal there is no hope when they want you."

It's the soft timber of her voice, the closeness and perhaps the utter terror of her words or the scarlet that stretches between them that makes you stroke her. And kiss her till you pull away.

"You're making it sound like a porno."

She blushes and dear god she's gorgeous when she does. It's like Aphrodite and her pearl shell, Hera and peacocks, Athena and her helmet.

Artemis and her moon

She's brilliant and incandescent and just so damn full that you want nothing more than to be an extension of her. To be filled with her. To move with her, to slide in her to be so damn close and full of her he could just –stop and die.

"Oh, My, God." You say and pull _away_ from her then she rolls away from _you _and you grab the sheets. This is not getting away from you. _She _is not getting away from you, "you didn't, you couldn't." You're eyes burn and water and something indescribable breaks in your chest somewhere near your left ventricle.

Her short hair –dyed red from when she moved further north- dances at her shoulders, flicking across tan skin and bruising marks already left by someone else, she pushes herself up on the bed and leans heavily on one hand. She stares out the panes of glass toward her Lady Moon.

"Nope, not yet but I will, soon most likely," she looks at the moon, "there's only so long a girl can keep running. He'll just take what he wants soon enough and," she pats her stomach, "I don't want this child to be born out of spite."

Years later you'll hit yourself for not getting this, when she appears before you with a nearly grown child and another child after that. Eventually you'll latch on to this sentence as the most important one she ever said to you (you'd count all the 'I Do's' but after she ran away twice and you banged the priest and Seth starting up an illegal gambling ring –which he still claims comic books made him do- and Embry and Emmett 'got their bromance on'- well let's just say weddings cannot be counted.) But right now all you hear is a crash of noise between your ears and a plummet in your ability to control your bowels.

"I want you to do one last thing for me."

Your dad had warned you

'_You'll choose heartbreakers'_

And he had

Again (_his mother_) and again (_his sister_) and again (_Bella_) and again (_Nessie_)

And again, with her and her damn pack of super powered shape shifters.

Goddamit

You always pick Lady Moon

The great, the untouchable, the unmeasurable, the un-_freakin'-_keepable

She always leaves, always walks away -like your mother, like your sister, hell like your _Imprint,_ like every female you'd ever known.

Leaves and leaves _you_ a little less secure each time.

"I'll miss you Jake," _'But you can't come with me, stay with me, be fuckin' whole with me,_ "And I want you to promise to go-" her voice slips and here's where the hope begins, maybe she won't say it and maybe she will and maybe this is all a nightmare and you're really an accountant with a wife and kids.

_Like fuck_

Life's a bitch and then you die?

What the fuck, man?

Who came up with this shit and have you meet them yet? Are they god? Are they Chuck-_fuckin_'-Norris? Who decided that, that was a _justifiable _response to your life? To your life up until right here, right now with Leah in a dingy motel with no air con and scarlet sheets and another ring in your jacket pocket. She wasn't meant to do this. She wasn't meant to say she was going to offer herself up like a sacrificial lamb to a man that would _rape her _if he wanted too badly enough. What the fuck is going on here? When did fate decide to rip you a new shithole? And her too? When was this merry-go-shit-in-your-face her ride out?

_Shit_

"Meet me here, two years from now."

She'd promised once somewhere else between sheets and empty vows that they'd be the same anywhere as long as she could see the moon. Why hadn't you realised that she really had meant _they- _as in the two of you togetheronly lasted while _she_ could see the moon. No houses, no children, no 9-5 because there is no moon and with no moon no Leah. She was like a fucking fairy, she was here and gone and fuck if he just wanted her to stay for a few hours more to make sure she was real and didn't just disappear with the sunrise.

And then he'd wonder- Is there something after this? Is this the end? Maybe you can be something more. Weren't you meant to be more? This is nothing. She is everything anywhere in the world and, _like she told you, _you'd be the same anywhere in the world.

But this could be anywhere in the world and if its anywhere, does it have to be here? Does it have to be now? Does it have to be before she gives herself up to a faction that would destroy her very _soul_ for their own perverse enjoyment? Velocity screams to slow down and listen but you can't wait and everything you feel you know is working overtime to prove you wrong.

"I have to leave now."

And that's it

You lose

Because Lady Moon has arrived in all her blinding glory. She shines brighter and smites quicker. There is no Wolf-no Wolverine-no anything to bind her and no flowers to taunt her. No raven to trick her and no shining star to keep her company. The reality is that Lady Moon is as lonely as you are.

But while you dim quicker than anything into this rich, warm, darkness she shines brighter than anything you've ever seen

She takes a card off the dresser and stands up to make the final saunter out of your life. The scarlet falls away and _fuck _she looks good. Like an angel and a devil and everything everywhere should just bow the fuck down because Lady Moon's walking.

Right out of your reach.

She stands in the light, completely naked and perfect. She ruffles her hair and turns around all the while with her eyes on you. She places her mouth on the card and the card to her lips. Even without the clothes, sex, fur and magical secrecy she can still whisper secrets in light, in card in the Queen of Spades attached to her lips. Slants that cover you and your world and everything you could grow up to be.

He dies

Unfortunately, dawn twinkles and he awakens to a dark, dingy, motel room with scarlet sheets the smell of sex and the taste of cardboard on his lips.

Lady Moon has left her mark.

--

She wears his ring around her neck

--

...

Um, hi?

I really have no clue what I can say about this it is exactly how it appears while being nothing like it.

Yea, I dunno either.


End file.
